Acceptance
by Darthishtar
Summary: Buffy's responses to college admissions essay. Pretty much humor and my first crack at this fandom.


_ **Personal Statement (part 1 of 3)** ** - buffysum**_

_ In reading your application, we want to get to know you as well as we can. There's a limit to what grades and test scores can tell us so we ask you to write a personal statement._

Your personal statement — consisting of responses to two prompts — is your chance to tell us who you are and what's important to you. Think of it as your opportunity to introduce yourself to the people reading your application. Be open, be honest, be real. What you tell us in your personal statement gives readers the context to better understand the rest of the information you've provided in your application.

A few tips: Read each prompt carefully and be sure to respond to all parts. Use, specific, concrete examples to support the points you want to make. Finally, relax. This is one of many pieces of information we consider in reviewing your application; an admission decision will not be based on your personal statement alone.

Respond to both questions, using a maximum of 1,000 words total. You may allocate the word count as you wish. If you choose to respond to one prompt at greater length, we suggest your shorter answer be no less than 250 words. Stay within the word limit as closely as you can. A little over — 1,012 words, for example — is fine.  
Because of the 40-minute time limit in place on each page of the application, we recommend that you DO NOT compose your answers here. Compose and save them using a word processing program, then copy and paste them below.

You can also click the "save draft" button beneath each box to save your writing in progress. The page will refresh and reset your 40-minute time limit.

Proofread your personal statement very carefully. 

Prompt #1

_What is your intended major? Discuss how your interest in the subject developed and describe any experience you have had in the field - such as volunteer work, internships and employment, participation in student organizations and activities - and what you have gained from your involvement._

Over the last year, I have worked as a high school guidance counselor and come to realize that this is the career I would like to choose. That is, now that the Hellmouth and my whole city has gone all kablooey, I guess I'd better get a real job.

I was recruited, for lack of a better word, to be a vampire slayer when I was in high school. Every night, I went on patrol to kill all the evil and/or stupid things that decided they were undead. Some of them were the recently-buried. Some of them were fellow students. Some of them were ancient and really smelly beings of evil that some prophecy always referred to. I also did a lot of reading on the occult and stuff.

I got expelled from one school after burning down the gym and then the demon mayor blew up the school at graduation. I saved the lives of the entire graduating class and was voted Class Protector.

College was pretty good. I mean, apart from having a demon roommate, taking Psych from a guerilla undead-chaser working for the government, etc. etc. Then my mom died and it was up to me to keep myself and my little sister Dawn going. I worked in the food industry until getting a job at my rebuilt alma mater, Sunnydale High.

I've died twice, been resurrected twice, been to heaven once and am still alive and mostly well.

I am part of no organization that you'd recognize, but if you want letters of recommendation, I can have someone living or even undead send one to you. Just say the word.

My leadership experience is mostly limited to a couple dozen teenage girls who had to learn my job to defeat the ultimate evil. By the way, that's also why you won't find my transcripts from UC Sunnydale. The Hellmouth kinda swallowed those too.

_**Prompt #2**_

Focus: Potential to Contribute

**Rationale:** UC welcomes the contributions each student brings to the campus learning community. This question seeks to determine an applicant's academic or creative interests and potential to contribute to the vitality of the University.

--> Tell us about a personal quality, talent, accomplishment, contribution or experience that is important to you. What about this quality or accomplishment makes you proud, and how does it relate to the person you are? *

_I am a resurrected being. The first time, I died and I'm not really sure how the whole comeback happened, but I got another chance. The second time, I gave my life for the people I loved and got called back by Dark Magic for my trouble. But I got to go to Heaven for that. It says a lot that I'm still here._

I think my best personal qualities are seeing the big picture and being selfless. When you face the end of the world about ten times in seven years, you stop worrying about what something will do to you and make sure that everyone you care about will make it through afterward.

That's something that helping to raise my younger sister has also taught me. I've had to grow up faster than she'll ever be able to imagine, but we help each other get through the day and I guess that's what counts the most.  



End file.
